Vertical Grip
A is a grip on the front of a firearm that makes controlling recoil easier, and prevents burns from the barrel during firing. A vertical foregrip can also allow for easier horizontal movement of the firearm, as it creates a firmer grasping point than conventional hand guards. It can be incorporated onto many rifles as part of the Rail Integration System. Battlefield 3 The Foregrip is an attachment that can be fitted to most weapons. It decreases horizontal recoil values on the attached firearm when firing, but increases the spread values while aiming down the sights. It is one of the first attachments unlocked for all classes of weapons that it can be fitted to, but due to its extreme usefulness to light machine guns, it is unlocked as one of the later attachments. Some light machine guns (and all semi-automatic sniper rifles) also get their vertical recoil reduced, as well as horizontal. This includes the M240B, PKP Pecheneg, M60E4, LSAT and the L86A2. Due to the increased ADS bullet spread from the Foregrip, the Foregrip works best on weapons that are designed for close to medium range combat and have high horizontal recoil. Examples of weapons that highly benefit from a Foregrip could be the AEK-971 and F2000 and the MTAR-21. Weapons that specialize in long range combat and have low horizontal recoil do not necessarily need a Foregrip: examples could be the AK-74M and SCAR-L assault rifles. Some weapons in the game have integrated foregrips, meaning they are equipped by default and cannot be removed from the weapon. These include the 93R, DAO-12, MP7, QBZ-95B and M5K. Battlefield 4 The Vertical Grip is a weapon attachment featured in Battlefield 4. The attachment functions identically to the Ergo Grip, improving hipfire and aimed accuracy while moving, as well as firing while strafing, by a 50% decrease in a weapon's minimum spread while moving. Bullpup weapons such as the AUG and MTAR-21 can benefit highly from this, as the player can move quickly with them even while aiming. The SR-2 has a non-removable Vertical Grip attachment by default, listed in the customization menu. Battlefield Hardline The Vertical Grip is a weapon attachment featured in Battlefield Hardline. Like in Battlefield 4, it reduces the accuracy penalty for moving, and is most useful for a mobile playstyle, or for strafing while firing. It can be equipped on assault rifles, carbines, battle rifles, and semi-automatic sniper rifles. There are three different models for the Vertical Grip: the model used depends on what weapon it is equipped to. The 37 Stakeout has a unique integrated Vertical Grip. Battlefield 1 The Foregrip is a weapon attachment featured in Battlefield 1.http://gamingbolt.com/battlefield-1-customization-weapons-attachments-and-more-detailed The attachment appears as two different variants. One being a regular vertical grip, which are used on the Storm and Optical variants of certain weapons in the game. The other is an angled wooden grip, which are used on the Trench variants of the applicable weapons. The Trench version of the vertical grip is also present on the M1911 Extended. Trivia *On the cover of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the soldier is seen wielding an M4A1 with a foregrip even though both the M4A1 and the foregrip are not in the game. *Also in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the description for the Assault kit's Marksman Training specialization mentions the foregrip, even though it doesn't appear in-game while the specialization is being used. References es:Asa delantera ru:Вертикальная рукоятка Category:Attachments of Battlefield 3 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 4 Category:Attachments of Battlefield Hardline Category:Attachments of Battlefield 1